Gohan Love story
by 123SuperSaiyanGirl
Summary: This is my first story please be nice anyways this is Gohan and my OC from saiyan saga to the buy saga enjoy!
1. The beginning

2 pods were racing towards earth. Each containing big power levels one had a little girl age of 5 with long brown hair to her waist and a purple t-shirt and baggy training pants the other was a adult with long black spiky finally landed and stepped out to see goku and piccolo waiting for them. Alana stay back the man told the little girl.

Goku POV  
>Who are you what do you want? I asked. The man smirked well Kakarot I am your older brother Radditz. Radditz explains the story like in the show. Piccolo let's attack I said. We both leaped into action and finally we killed him.<p>

Radditz POV  
>Hey Alana look what I've got for you I said as I threw kakarots little boy at her. Ugh hush up you are a saiyan act like one. I went to Kakarot who are you he asked.I explained our story to him. Finally him and the namekian attacked me and they defeated me.<p>

Goku POV  
>I walked over to get my son when I seen a little girl his age. I could sense a great power in her but she dosent know how to use it yet. Hi there I said. I seen her step back and ready to fight. Whoa! I'm not going to hurt you.<p>

Alana POV  
>I'm not going to hurt you he said. He then asked if I was his daughter I shook my head know and explained how I came to be with Radditz. We'll your welcome to live with us he said. I happily shook my head yes.<p>

And it all starts from here


	2. Old Foe New Friend?

3 years later after Freiza saga sorry didn't feel like going though that as long as it was and Alana and Gohan are both 8

Alana's POV  
>It's been 3 years since Goku took me in. It's been the best of my life! We'll except for the school work Gohan would always finish before me and his answers were always better than mine. But I'm still making it. "Hey Alana" I hear Gohan yell. I turned to see my "brother" running towards me looking frightened.<br>"Yes?" I asked d-do you feel that energy?" I started to feel. I stood shocked and scared it was Freiza. " I thought Goku killed him!"I said.  
>"Me to." He replied. We got ready and headed over.<p>

Gohan POV  
><em>Poor Alana last time she met Freiza she nearly died if Dendr wasn't there she be gone. We seen Krillin Piccolo and the others heading there to.<em> "So you sense him to huh". Krillin asked.  
>"Yah"<br>"How's Alana taking it? He asked.  
>"Better than I thought" I looked back to see fear in her eyes. <em>It me me so angry to see my Alana-wait did I say my? Ah we'll slip of the tongue.<em>  
>When we got there Freiza ship landed and a boy in his teens was there taking him head on. Finally he defeated him and his dad.<br>Who was he I thought.


	3. Surprising news

Gohan POV  
>I can't believe it he's a super saiyan! I thought only my dad was one and he defeated Freiza in a flash. Hey he shouted I know where goku is we have two hours follow me! A few were against going with him but me Alana,Piccolo, and Vegeta went. Soon enough he was right my dad had landed and we all cheered.<p>

Goku POV  
>I had to hurry Freiza was on his way! I headed towards earth I was about to use my instant transmission when Freiza energy was gone. I finally landed everyone was there greeting me. When I asked how they know I be here they introduced me to a boy in his teens with purple hair.<p>

Trunks POV  
>Hi you must be Son Goku?<br>Yes he replied.  
>Awesome well how do I explain this in three years two androids will attack 9 miles of south city and in my time they kill everyone krillin,chioutzu,tien,piccolo and Vegeta. Only ones who escaped were me and Gohan and Alana.<br>What about me he asked?  
>We'll you die of a virus that's uncureable in this time. Here I said giving him a capsule. My mother invented the medicine to cure it make sure u take it. Now one more thing I said.<br>What he asked.  
>I transformed and so did he I attacked but never hit him and he didn't flinch.<br>How did you know I would stop?  
>I could sense your feeling he replied.<br>Alright this time I won't stop.  
>I attacked and with only a finger he stopped every shot.<br>We both powered down. Wow just like my mother said you are amazing.  
>So I know your mother huh? Who is she he asked.<br>She's right over there I pointed to Bulma.  
>He fell over. WHAT BULMAS YOUR MOM!<br>Wow who's the dad.  
>That would be Vegeta I replied.<br>Whoa Vegeta man never thought about that.  
>We'll I must be getting back to my time nice meeting you Goku.<p>

Piccolo POV  
>I couldn't believe what I'm hearing. This guy was from the future. I hear him say bulma and Vegeta are his parents. Ugh! I opened my eyes.<br>That guy pointed a finger at Kakarot and he fell down. Goku started to head back hopefully to tell us the news.

Okay hey guys sorry these r short it's my first story and I'm doing it on my iPad until next chapter c u later.


End file.
